1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to displays. More specifically, this invention describes a display assembly that accommodates a writable scroll in combination with a picture frame.
2. Description of Prior Art
Display frames, including picture frames and framed mirrors, as mechanisms for holding and displaying photographs, two dimensional graphic images, and mirrors, are well-known and understood. Display frames come in a variety of types, shapes and sizes, and have been shown and described in combination with other utilitarian or ornamental components including, for example, calendars and personal items. Display frames have not however, been shown or described in combination with scrolls.
Scrolls are also well-known and understood, and a great variety of scrolls are commercially available. Some scrolls are pre-printed, like books, or decorated, like pictures, and meant to be read and/or displayed. Other scrolls are writable, functioning like a paper pad or notebook, and come with their rolled paper blank. Scrolls are available in a variety of materials, may have ornamental features, and can be supplied with or without a cover.
In some communities and cultures writable scrolls are given as gifts at honorific events. Such events might include graduations and retirement parties, awards programs and the like. The recipient of the scroll asks guests in attendance to inscribe and sign the scroll in order to better memorialize the event for the benefit of the honoree. The honoree then preserves the inscribed scroll and may display it. Although displayed, the honoree may wish to unfurl the scroll to review the inscriptions, or exhibit the inscriptions for others to read.
It is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a convenient means for displaying a writable scroll commemorating a memorable event. It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a means for displaying a scroll that permits the easy removal and unfurling of the scroll in order that inscriptions on the writable scroll portion can be read before re-furling and returning the scroll for continued display.
It is also typical at honorific events that photographs will be taken and cards given. The honoree may logically wish to preserve the event scroll together with photographs or cards of the event. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means whereby a writable scroll commemorating an event can be stored and displayed together with one or more photographs commemorating the same or different event, or with photographs of the honoree or subject matter being commemorated, or cards related to the event.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means whereby a writable scroll may be displayed together with a photograph or card such that the scroll does not obscure the viewing of the photograph or card while providing for the easy removal of the scroll for reading and easy return of the scroll for continued display.